1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control circuit for a direct current power supply, and, more particularly, this invention relates to a control circuit for a paired semiconductor controlled rectifier-inductive reactor, switching regulator circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Control circuits for switching regulator devices are known in the prior art. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,887 issued to John Nowell on Sept. 6, 1977 and entitled "Switching Regulator Control Circuit". The control circuit shown in Nowell provides monitoring of the output of the switching regulator circuit to provide the necessary gating signals to each SCR (the semiconductor control rectifiers will be mostly referred to as SCRs hereinafter) to maintain the proper output voltage. The control circuit as shown in Nowell allows the frequency at which the SCRs are actuated to be varied slightly by slightly alterning the frequency of the clock.
None of the prior constructions show a control apparatus for a switching regulator circuit which is capable of varying the rate at which the SCRs are actuated by utilizing a voltage control oscillator capable of producing a digital pulse stream having a frequency stable within the range of 0 to 400 KHZ.